


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, F/M, Fever, Prompt Fill, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is sick at home and Lisa comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

It was a beautiful in Baltimore, the sun was high in a cloudless sky, the forests were green and the lakes bluer than some mediterranean oceans. It was the perfect day to get out and explore the great outdoors, something Alex loved to do.  
He’d always been one of going and exploring, whether it was a new city or the wood that sat behind his house, there was nothing he’d rather do with three of his favourite people, his Fiance Lisa and two dogs Sebastian and Peyton. 

They walked through the wood with the dogs running ahead of them, Alex holding onto Lisa’s hand, his fingers playing with the engagement ring on her finger. The wedding was only a few weeks away but it seemed like it couldn’t come quick enough.  
“Makes a difference from a tour bus huh?” Lisa asked as they walked.  
“Just a bit,” Alex laughed.  
“Real fresh air,” Lisa said.  
“Plus I can’t do this with the guys,” Alex said, stopping and leaning down to kiss Lisa.  
They both laughed and continued walking hand in hand. As much as Alex loved being on the road and playing with his best friends he did miss home when he was away. Just doing the ordinary things like walking the dogs, going shopping and cooking dinner.  
Lisa talked about all the things he’d missed why overseas, stories from their family and friends. Alex nodded along and tried to ignore the annoying tickle in his nose, the one that had been bothering him all morning. Eventually Alex has to turn away in the middle of a story about Lisa’s niece, sneezing a few times into his arm.  
“Bless you!”  
“Thanks,” Alex sniffed, running a hand under his nose.  
Alex was a pretty sneezy person in general so he didn’t think much of it, he just put it down to allergies and carried on. 

After they’d been walking for sometime Alex found himself langing behind, his footsteps slower and his whole body feeling heavy. He’d sneezed a bunch more times and had started coughing too, hanging back a bit with the hope Lisa wouldn’t hear. He was beginning to feel a bit run down and just like he was coming down with something. Why did he always have to get sick at the wrong time? He’d just home, he wanted to spend some time with the love of his life not curled up in bed trying not to die. Alex coughed again, tucking behind a tree so Lisa wouldn’t see him, his chest was beginning to ache and his head to pound. He hated being ill but if there was one thing he hated more it was disappointing Lisa, he wanted to spend time with her like he promised, so he decided to suck it up. He’d played shows to thousands feeling worse, he could handle a bit of a cold.  
Alex ran to catch up with Lisa and grabbed hold of her hand.  
“Where’d you get to?” She asked, smiling at him.  
“Tieing my shoe lace,” he lied, smiling back at her.  
Lisa just squeezed his hand and went back to telling him about the events he’d missed. He was grateful she was doing the talking as he was feeling the need to sneeze again.  
“Sorry, enough about me, how was tour?” Lisa asked.  
Alex didn’t reply as he had his face buried in his hands sneezing his head off.  
“God, you are sneezy today, are you feeling okay?” Lisa asked, running a hand over his back.  
“Yeah,” Alex replied, clearing his throat. “I just forgot to take my allergy meds.”  
“When you’re going to a forest? Well done baby,” Lisa laughed.  
Alex laughed along, trying to disguise his cough. 

 

It wasn’t until they got home that Lisa started to notice something was up. On the walk home Alex couldn’t stop sneezing or coughing and he looked exhausted, not ‘I’ve just spend two months on the road’ exhausted but like he’d happily lie on the ground and sleep forever. As soon as they got back Alex went and collapsed on the couch, still coughing. She’d known Alex since they were in high school and she’d never seen him suffer with allergies so badly, though she had seen him ill and knew what a challenge he could be.  
Alex had always been a stubborn arse when it came to admitting he was sick, though as the years had gone on Lisa had learnt to spot the signs. She also knew how to deal with his stubbornness, so why Alex laid on the couch Lisa went to fetch a blanket and one of their favourite movies.  
“Baby, you okay?” Lisa asked, placing the blanket over Alex, she’d seen the goosebumps on his arms despite the warmth of the house.  
“Yeah, yeah, just tired,” he mumbled, eyes already drifting shut again.  
“Want to watch Wall-E?” Lisa asked.  
“Sure,” he replied groggily.  
She was hoping he’d fall asleep before the opening credits, he was in need of a good sleep and it just might make him feel better.  
After putting the dvd in Lisa joined her husband to be on the couch, he cuddled up against her and she smiled. Alex was asleep before the menu had even opened, Lisa just kissed the top of his head and wished him sweet dreams. 

When Alex woke up the first thing he felt was an intense need to sneeze, his head turned in his head into the pillow and sneezed, each one only making his headache worse.  
“Bless you sweetie.”  
Alex looked up and realised the thing he thought was a pillow was actually his Fiance’s stomach.  
“Oh god Lis… I didn’t mean…”  
He was cut off by a coughing fit, Lisa just rubbed in back until he was able to breathe again.  
“Are you okay?” Lisa asked.  
Alex groaned and pulled the blanket over his head. The truth was he felt awful, his whole body was aching, his head was all stuffed up, it felt like there was an elephant on his chest, his nose was running and just to top of it off he was freezing.  
“Don’t feel well,” he mumbled into the blanket.  
“You’re not feeling good huh?” Lisa asked.  
Alex shook his head and was forced to sit up as another coughing fit racked through his chest.  
“You poor thing,” she said, rubbing his back.  
Alex just groaned and pulled the blanket back around his shoulders. Lisa noticing his shivering put her hand to his forehead.  
“You’re really warm,” she commented.  
“That explains why it feels like the arctic in here,” Alex grumbled.  
“I’m going to find you some meds, okay?”  
Alex just nodded and curled up on the couch. He felt so ill in a long time and though he glad to be at home, being ill on the road was always the worst. He couldn’t help feeling bad for Lisa, she just wanted a nice few days together before he jetted off again and here she was stuck with a Fiance who felt too ill to move.  
“Here you go, some Nyquil to knock you out and some cough syrup so you can keep your lungs inside your body,” Lisa chuckled, sitting down beside Alex.  
He just pulled the blanket over his head and refused to come out.  
“Come on Alex, it doesn’t taste that bad.”  
He just shook his head and sneezed.  
“Come on sneezy, don’t you want to feel better?” Lisa questioned.  
Alex poked his head out and Lisa couldn’t help but smile, his hair was all messed up, his nose all red and eyes tired. He looked like a child with his oversized blanket and pouty expression.  
“Am I going to have to make airplane noises?” She asked.  
Alex broke into a smile and sat up, letting Lisa give him the various medicines.  
“See that wasn’t so bad was it?” Lisa teased.  
Alex just stuck his tongue out at her and coughed.  
“Do you want to watch a movie?” Lisa asked, putting her arm around Alex’s shoulders.  
“Finding Nemo?”  
“Alright, you big kid,” Lisa laughed, flicking through the the tv menu to find the right one.  
The movie started and Lisa felt Alex rest his head against her shoulder and her hand went to play with his hair, a habit between the two of them. He was quiet for so long that Lisa thought he must have fallen asleep until he whispered her name.  
“Lis?”  
“What’s up baby?” She asked, running a hand over his back.  
“I’m sorry, I know you just wanted a nice couple of days together and not stuck with me why I try not to cough or sneeze out any vital organs,” Alex said, his voice hoarse and quiet in the same way it always got when he was upset.  
“Alex, you don’t have to apologize for being sick. It happens and there’s nothing to be done about it. I’m just happy to be with you, whether it’s on the road, in a far away country or here on the couch. As long as I’m beside you then I’m happy,” Lisa said, kissing Alex’s overly warm forehead.  
“And that’s why I’m marrying you.”  
“I love you.”  
Alex took hold of Lisa’s hand and look at the ring on her finger and smiled.  
“I love you too,” he replied. 

To Lisa it really didn’t matter where they were or how much of a child Alex could be, she loved him and well for Alex, home is where his heart was and that was with Lisa.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> This was a really adorable prompt by tumblr user Batman-acclaim so I hope you liked it!  
> You can check me out on tumblr at Iseeagirlwithbrightredhair for a lot of ATL.  
> As always thanks for reading :)  
> (Also I know the description sucks but it's late and it's the best I can think of, I'll fix it in the morning.)


End file.
